Titania films having densities ranging up to 70% of theoretical density and containing a relatively large amount of uncure hydroxyl groups have been prepared by sol-gel processing. These films have the disadvantage of being relatively highly porous because they contain void volume. Because of the presence of the large amount of uncured hydroxyl groups and the high porosity, the films absorb moisture resulting in property variation as a function of moisture level and eventual deterioration, and allow electrical and gas leakage and optical loss.